


난 니가 좋아 (I like you)

by daisy_illusive



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance, taekwondo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: HanGyul siempre ha estado enamorado de YoHan… pero nunca ha podido decirle nada.(O las cinco ocasiones en las que HanGyul quiso decirle a YoHan que le gusta + la vez que finalmente lo hace).
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 2





	난 니가 좋아 (I like you)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita y dedicada a mi sis Tae, que estoy segura al 100% que le va a encantar muchísimo.  
> Una tarde, no sé por qué, me entraron demasiadas ganas de escribir algo de estos dos idiotas y hasta que no lo hice no me quedé tranquila. Espero que os guste.

1

HanGyul tenía diez años la primera vez que entró en el _dojang_ que había cerca de la casa de sus padres. No había ido demasiado contento a aquel lugar, pero había accedido porque desde que conocía a sus padres éstos solo habían hecho cosas buenas por él y no quería decepcionarlo; no obstante, una vez entró, el chico se quedó completamente fascinado y no quiso volver a salir. Allí había un montón de niños de su edad, vestidos con un chándal blanco raro atado con un cinturón que variaba de color según la persona, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, todos a la vez, según les mandaba un señor que había frente a ellos; mientras que unos cuantos adolescentes se encontraban sobre colchonetas en parejas poniendo en práctica aquellos movimientos los unos contra los otros. Aquel día fue el día en el que lo inscribieron para hacer taekwondo después de clases y el día en el que HanGyul se encontró por primera vez con un niño bajito con las paletas torcidas que daba las mejores patadas que había visto en su vida.

HanGyul se propuso como meta en su vida hacerse amigo de aquel chico… y lo consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo. YoHan, que así se llamaba el niño de las patadas guays, se había mudado junto a su familia tan solo unos meses atrás y su padre se había hecho cargo de aquel _dojang_ , entrenando a un montón de niños y adolescentes, y el chico se había pasado demasiadas horas allí encerrado practicando, por lo que no había hecho ningún amigo en todo aquel tiempo. Su cara se iluminó por completo cuando HanGyul le preguntó si quería ser su amigo y le sonrió como si aquello hubiera sido la cosa más genial que le hubiera propuesto nunca, mostrando sus paletas torcidas y provocando que sus ojos prácticamente desaparecieran.

Comenzaron a pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos a partir de aquel momento, tanto en el _dojang_ como fuera. Dentro del _dojang_ , YoHan lo ayudaba con los movimientos que les enseñaban para que no se quedara atrás cada vez que podía porque él ya se los sabía y HanGyul atendía al máximo a todas y cada una de las explicaciones de su amigo mucho más que a las que le daba su instructor porque cuando hacía algo bien, YoHan lo felicitaba y le sonreía y eso hacía que HanGyul se pusiera contento. Fuera, era HanGyul el que enseñaba a YoHan a jugar al fútbol o a escalar árboles cuando la pelota se les quedaba enganchada en las ramas de los árboles del parque que había cerca de sus casas, porque ambos habían descubierto que vivían bastante cerca el uno del otro una tarde que HanGyul lo invitó a merendar. De alguna forma, se hicieron inseparables y no es que alguno se quejara de ello porque ambos habían perdido a sus amigos al mudarse —HanGyul a sus amigos del orfanato y YoHan a los de su ciudad natal— y habían encontrado en el otro todo lo que necesitaban.

Y, dándose cuenta de aquello, un día que jugaban en el parque, HanGyul sintió muchísimas ganas de decirle a su amigo YoHan lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que adoraba estar con él y nadie más… pero, de alguna forma, su yo de diez años tenía asimilado que decirle a su mejor amigo que le gustaba, no era algo que debía hacer, así que, HanGyul se calló, de la misma forma que lo haría quizás demasiadas de veces a lo largo de su vida.

2

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó HanGyul a YoHan, girándose en la cama para observar el perfil de su amigo, que no había parado de dar vueltas desde que se habían echado a dormir hacía un rato ya—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Mucho —le respondió su amigo en apenas un murmuro.

HanGyul no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque en la oscuridad de la habitación en la que se encontraban, su sonrisa no se podía ver. Habían viajado hasta Busan para una competición de taekwondo y YoHan era el único que había avanzado hasta la semifinal en el día anterior, por lo tanto, el único que tenía que al día siguiente tenía combates y el único que debía dormir bien… pero HanGyul entendía que estuviera tan nervioso. Su amigo siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando tenían competiciones, aunque fuera entre los demás chicos del _dojang_ para ver los niveles que tenían antes de presentarse a los exámenes de grados _kup_ —en los cuales YoHan lo pasaba fatal—, así que, allí, en una competición oficial y lejos de casa, obviamente estaba demasiado nervioso —lo había estado los anteriores días y, sobre todo, lo estaba en aquellos momentos porque los combates que tenía al día siguiente eran mucho más importantes. Era la primera vez que se presentaba en aquel grado y, obviamente, estaba demasiado nervioso y presionado por hacerlo bien, ya que, en una familia llena de campeones, él no podía ser una excepción.

—¿Quieres que te cuente algo que no te he contado jamás? —le cuestionó HanGyul—. ¿Una historia muy vergonzosa que me pasó mientras veníamos para acá?

YoHan se giró hacia él y HanGyul pudo ver sus ojos brillar con interés en la habitación oscura en la que estaban todos los chicos que habían ido a aquella competición, durmiendo sobre el suelo. Su amigo hizo un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirle, aunque fueran verdaderas tonterías. Y, entonces, HanGyul comenzó a contarle cómo había pasado el mayor bochorno de sus catorce años de vida cuando por aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño durante mucho tiempo mientras viajaban en bus hacia Busan había acabado teniendo que ir corriendo cuando habían parado en una estación de servicio y se había metido sin darse cuenta en el baño de mujeres. Cuando había salido y se había encontrado con varias mujeres en el lugar no había podido evitar salir corriendo mientras decía trescientas veces que lo sentía, con las orejas coloradas.

Mientras contaba su historia, YoHan se estuvo aguantando las ganas de soltar una carcajada enorme y por poco no la deja escapar en varias ocasiones, algo que habría ocasionado un desastre porque todos se habrían despertado y HanGyul no quería que algo como aquello sucediera. Quizás era un poco egoísta por su parte, pero le había encantado poder ser el único que le contara cosas graciosas a YoHan para hacerlo olvidar la competición del día siguiente… porque HanGyul había aprendido en el transcurso de los últimos cuatro años que su amigo le gustaba de una forma que no debía sentir ni expresar, por mucho que en aquellos momentos quisiera.

3

Los gritos se escuchaban desde el pasillo, los gritos en los que el padre de YoHan le señalaba todo lo que había hecho mal en aquella ocasión para no ganar y quedar segundo en aquella competición. HanGyul se encontraba allí fuera, esperando a que los ánimos se calmaran para poder entrar al lugar, ya había estado de por medio en una ocasión y no quería volver a pasar eso otra vez —aunque una parte de él lo impulsaba a dar un paso adelante, hacia la puerta, cada vez que los gritos subían de intensidad—. Pasaron los minutos como horas y el chico se estaba impacientando cada vez más, sabiendo que YoHan lo estaba pasando mal en aquel lugar y que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo y por ayudarlo. Entendía que su familia quisiera que siguiera sus pasos y que se convirtiera en uno de los mejores, pero también ellos debían de entender que había momentos en los que era imposible ser el mejor y YoHan lo había dado todo en el combate, a pesar de haberse hecho daño en el tobillo antes de éste.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y entrar en la sala que les habían asignado para aquella competición, la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella salió un cabreado señor Kim que le dedicó una mirada enfadada antes de alejarse por el pasillo, pisando fuerte. A HanGyul le dio un escalofrío aquella mirada, porque parecía haberle echado la culpa a él de lo que había sucedido, además de echársela a YoHan, pero rápidamente dejó de pensar en ello y entró al lugar en el que se encontraba su amigo, cerrando la puerta con pestillo a sus espaldas, viéndolo sentado sobre una de las sillas, con la pierna izquierda descansando sobre otra de las sillas y el rostro hundido en sus manos, llorando. Un pinchazo se instaló en el corazón de HanGyul cuando se acercó a YoHan, poniéndose en cuclillas ante él, retirándole las manos de la cara y viendo cómo las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

HanGyul quería consolarlo y sabía que no lo podía hacer si le mentaba la discusión con su padre, así que optó por preguntarle por su tobillo izquierdo para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Cómo tienes el pie? ¿Te duele? —le cuestionó—. ¿Vas a necesitar que te lleve a caballito luego?

YoHan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero siguió llorando y HanGyul simplemente se alzó y se acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo fuertemente, colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su amigo, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo éste lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, llorando aún más. HanGyul sabía perfectamente que, en aquellos momentos, YoHan se estaba odiando por no haber sido capaz de dar el máximo, por haber decepcionado a su familia y a sí mismo con aquella derrota… y lo único que quería decirle era que él no lo odiaba, que lo quería más que nunca había querido a nadie, que lo había hecho genial y que él lo apoyaría ganara o perdiera. Pero el HanGyul de diecisiete se mordió la lengua y simplemente siguió abrazando a YoHan hasta que éste dejó de llorar.

4

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Gyul?

La pregunta de YoHan hizo que el corazón de HanGyul se saltara un latido y que luego se pusiera a latir como loco. Su garganta se quedó completamente seca y no podía esbozar ningún sonido. No sabía el motivo por el cual YoHan le había hecho aquella pregunta cuando nunca antes en sus nueve años conociéndose habían hablado de algo tan intenso y serio como el amor —habían tenido conversaciones grupales con algunos de los chicos de su clase durante la adolescencia sobre qué chica era la más guapa del instituto o cuál era con quien querrían salir, pero nada más allá— y la verdad era que HanGyul no estaba especialmente preparado para dar una respuesta a aquella pregunta. Acababan de terminar una práctica a las tantas de la madrugada y HanGyul decidió que dar la callada por respuesta era lo mejor que podía hacer, dejando pensar a YoHan que estaba demasiado cansado como para aquellas tonterías.

—¿Gyul? —cuestionó YoHan, moviéndose sobre el suelo en el que estaban tumbados hasta quedar tumbado de costado a su lado.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que su boca seguía demasiado seca.

—¿Estás medio muerto?

—Llevamos horas sin parar… —replicó—. No estoy medio muerto, estoy muerto del todo.

—Lo siento —susurró YoHan.

Y, tras aquello, simplemente se pegó mucho más a él, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de HanGyul y pasando su brazo sobre su cuerpo, dejando su mano descansar en su pecho. El corazón del chico latía a toda velocidad bajo el roce de YoHan, pero esperó que, si lo notaba, pensara que se debía al esfuerzo realizado hasta hacía solo unos momentos y no a su cercanía. Tanto la pregunta, como su cercanía lo habían pillado completamente desprevenidos, así que, HanGyul inspiró hondo varias veces tratando de calmarse lo máximo posible para no dejar que ninguna grieta apareciera en su imperturbable rostro.

YoHan era el amor de su vida. Se había enamorado de él prácticamente desde la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando tenían tan solo diez años, y durante los siguientes nueve habían sido los mejores amigos y se habían apoyado en el día a día, en las dificultades y en las ideas estúpidas. HanGyul había tenido muchas ocasiones para decirle que estaba enamorado de él, pero ninguna de ellas lo había hecho porque no había querido que su amistad se perdiera por ser estúpido y querer más de lo que YoHan podía ofrecerle.

Por ese motivo, a pesar de que YoHan le había preguntado expresamente por si se había enamorado en alguna ocasión, HanGyul no había podido responderle y no podría responderle nunca sin poner en riesgo lo que tenían. Por ese motivo, HanGyul volvió a callar cuando debía de haberle dicho lo mucho que lo quería.

5

—¿Quién es ese chico? El que está compitiendo ahora mismo —escuchó HanGyul que una chica que no conocía le preguntaba a la que debía de ser su amiga.

—Es Kim YoHan —le respondió—. Está en el departamento de artes marciales, alguna vez hemos ido a verlo entrenar y… está cañón.

—Lo mismo le pido salir, tía.

Acabó comentando la primera, provocando que HanGyul desconectara de aquella conversación que no le hacía nada bien escuchar y volviera a enfocarse en el combate que YoHan estaba teniendo en esos momentos y que estaba siendo muy ajustado. Apenas quedaban unos segundos para que finalizara y el chico contra el que competía estaba un punto arriba. HanGyul sabía que su amigo sabía poner en práctica todo tipo de técnicas avanzadas para que todo se volviera en su favor, pero también sabía que cada vez que se encontraba en una situación como aquella, el chico se volvía muy nervioso y era incapaz de pensar con claridad… por eso, deseó que YoHan pudiera dejar atrás su nerviosismo y ganara aquel combate.

Mientras deseaba aquello con todas sus fuerzas, YoHan finalmente realizó un ataque final, una patada al peto de su oponente, con el crono marcando el término del combate, un ataque que le valió dos puntos y que hizo que ganara aquella contienda. HanGyul se levantó de su asiento en la primera grada, donde había estado sentado viendo toda la competición por una lesión en la rodilla derecha, y comenzó a saltar de alegría, importándole bien poco en ese momento lo mucho que le iba a doler la pierna después —e importándole también bien poco lo que cualquiera a su alrededor pudiera pensar de él por aquello—.

Después, simplemente se acercó a las escaleras que había prácticamente al lado de donde se había encontrado sentado y saltó por encima de la cadena que prohibía el paso a la pista, en el momento en el que YoHan terminaba todo el ceremonial del combate y se quitaba la protección de la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de HanGyul de forma inmediata y el chico salió corriendo hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo que dejó a HanGyul sin respiración, pero con su corazón saltando de alegría dentro de su pecho.

—¡He ganado! ¡No me puedo creer que haya ganado! —le gritó YoHan.

—¿Cómo no ibas a ganar? —cuestionó HanGyul—. Eres el mejor.

YoHan se separó de él en ese momento y le dedicó una sonrisa tan preciosa que a HanGyul le dieron mil ganas de coger su rostro entre sus manos y plantarle un beso en aquellos labios que más de una y más de dos veces había querido probar, para después decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Pero HanGyul se contuvo y no hizo nada porque allí había demasiada gente y porque no podía hacerle aquello a YoHan, no después de que acabara de ganar una competición tan importante. Por eso solo le sonrió lo más cálidamente que pudo, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su corazón al ver cómo la expresión de su amigo durante un segundo mostró decepción.

+1

Todos los miembros de la especialidad de taekwondo de la universidad habían salido aquella noche a celebrar la victoria de YoHan en los campeonatos universitarios y el alcohol corría por las venas de todos los chicos y chicas que se encontraban allí en mucha mayor cantidad que la sangre. Los cánticos y los juegos para emborrachar al personal hacía tiempo que se dejaban escuchar y, en cualquier otra ocasión, YoHan habría estado extremadamente feliz… pero en esos momentos no estaba nada feliz. Después de haber ganado había ido corriendo a por HanGyul y lo había abrazado fuertemente, lleno de alegría, había visto en el rostro de éste lo feliz que también estaba por él… y también había visto cómo sus ojos se habían desviado hacia sus labios y cómo rápidamente había apartado su mirada de ellos como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando YoHan había querido que pasase todo.

Hacía ya unos años que había comenzado a sospechar que para HanGyul quizás era algo más que un amigo, pero YoHan nunca se había atrevido a expresarse, a hablar con él de sus propios sentimientos, porque no había estado del todo seguro de si su percepción era correcta o un simple reflejo de sus propios deseos. Sin embargo, aquella tarde creía haber visto la realidad sobre los sentimientos de HanGyul, pero después del combate el chico lo había estado evitando deliberadamente y, en aquellos momentos, se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa, ajeno a todo lo demás y bebiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

En ese instante, el chico levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos. YoHan tuvo esperanzas de que éste al menos le dedicara una sonrisa, pero lo que hizo fue simplemente levantarse de la mesa y salir del local. Impulsivamente, YoHan lo siguió sin perder ni un solo segundo, deshaciéndose de todos los que querían que ya que se había levantado diera un discurso, hasta llegar a la puerta y encontrarse con él allí, mirando al cielo sin estrellas de la ciudad de Seúl.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Gyul? —le preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Pensar —fue la única respuesta que el chico le dio durante unos momentos, perdido en la inmensidad de los cielos—. Pensar en ti y en cómo poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero sin que me odies —añadió, provocando que el corazón de YoHan se saltara un latido.

—¿Por qué crees que te odiaría? —no pudo evitar cuestionar, colocándose ante él y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Porque simplemente somos amigos y tú no me quieres —replicó.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no te quiera, Gyul?

—Me quieres… —susurró—, pero no de la misma forma que te quiero yo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es de la misma forma? —se atrevió a preguntar, su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido dentro de su pecho.

—Porque tú me gustas… más que como amigo —acabó diciendo HanGyul, sus ojos volviendo a posarse en sus labios por segunda vez en aquel día.

—Entonces… —dijo, sintiendo cómo se quedaba sin aire después de que el chico hablara por primera vez sobre sus sentimientos y acallara todas las dudas que YoHan sentía en su corazón—. Sí que es de la misma forma —contestó.

Los ojos de HanGyul se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus labios finos formaron una pequeña “o” al escucharlo decir aquello. YoHan no quiso perder más tiempo del que ambos habían perdido siendo idiotas durante demasiados años de sus vida y tomó el rostro de HanGyul entre sus manos para dejar un beso sobre sus labios, un beso corto, pero firme, dando voz a sus sentimientos de aquella forma… un beso que, en cuanto detuvo y se alejó un poco, HanGyul siguió su movimiento para volver a rozar sus labios con los suyos, expresando lo que no había podido decir hasta aquel momento, en el que ambos habían tomado el valor para hacerlo por el alcohol en sus venas.

**Author's Note:**

> —Sobra decir que no tengo ni puñetera idea de taekwondo, pero me apetecía hacer algo y ambientarlo con ello porque me parecía algo bastante curioso y no he hecho muchas cosas ambientadas con deportes, por ese motivo creo que también sobra decir que las cuatro palabrejas técnicas que he puesto las he sacado de la Wikipedia para parecer que al menos tenía idea de algo.  
> —También sobra decir que yo al principio quería hacer algo cortito y sin mucha historia, pero al final me he acabado pasando un montón de lo que tenía previsto.


End file.
